A Time to Love
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: "Because nothing feels better than the warmth of our loved ones' affection." Various pairings. Chapter 10: Wish I Could – Ryo/Ryusei x Hikaru; WIP
1. Golden Love - RyuKaru

**A/N:** Hey there, dear readers! How has everybody been? Good? I hope so :D

School is ending and I may have more time for writing and drawing now. Updates might not be regular, but I'll try my best!

I'll say it now: **this is an one-shot/drabble multi-chaptered story**! I don't know what came over me but a collection of sweet moments between our loved pairings is something I would read for sure. This will contain various pairings so if you have any requests or suggestions, please leave them in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do 'bout them. Please note that **I accept only** **heterosexual** **pairings**. Sorry, but that is what I'm comfortable with.

So, I thought about it and the bladers have the same zodiac sign as their beys (or most of them should; IDK) and since Hikaru is an Aquarius, her birthday should be somewhere between January 20th and February 18th. I choice February for that. If anyone knows the exact day, please tell me too ;))

I think that's all for now. If you have any questions, feel more than free to ask them! Do not worry, I don't bite XD

**Warnings:** Semi-AU. The one-shots will be rated from K to T (and I am sure they'll stay like that).

English is not my mother language so sorry for any grammar mistake (and I will apologise in advance for any OOCness in this chapter – or any other chapter).

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 1: Golden Love - RyuKaru

* * *

"Man, I'm going to die!"

If you were a simple by-passer, enjoying the cold but fresh February air when a white-haired male suddenly shouts about "The End", you'd think that he got a deadly disease or something worse. You would think he went crazy. But if you were Kyouya Tategami, seated comfortably at a table in front of the distressed teen, you'd smirk too and let your head fall further in your palm, eyes glittering with mischief.

The greenette let out a low chuckle and affirmed, "So you said."

Watching his friend's reaction, the golden-eyed young man reddened with fury and took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew Kyouya so well. It was expected that he'd make fun of his _very important_ issue.

Getting a better grip of his temperament, Ryuga watched the other male directly in the eye.

"I am being serious! Don't tell me this hadn't happened to you too!"

At that, the cornflower-eyed blader coughed onto his still opened palm, trying (and failing) to hide his flushed skin.

"Why you! That was only once and, for your information, I did get her a present before the actual date." Kyouya looked pretty smug about his remark, even if just affirmed Ryuga's accusation.

The other teen kept a straight face and continued, "Look, only you can help me. Dude, only you can understand. You don't expect me to go and ask Ginga for advice!" Maybe begging would help, too, but that would happen only over his dead body - and given the facts, that might be soon.

The younger boy brushed his pine green bangs back and gave the other an half-amused stare. Oh, he was enjoying this – more than he should've!

"Yeah, Ginga is not what girls would call…_boyfriend material._"

Of course he wasn't. So many years Madoka followed him like a lost puppy – too long, in _someone_'s opinion – for what? Being ignored, used for her mechanic skills? The redhead was obvious to _almost_ _every single thing._ So no, Ginga was not the greatest choice when asked about _girls_.

A sudden spark in Kyouya's dark blue eyes told the white-haired that he was in for another session of teasing.

Ryuga frowned.

Couldn't Kyouya see this was serious. He – the great, one and only, Ryuga – was going to get killed by his dear, sweet girlfriend – Hikaru Hasama. What for, you may ask. The answer: he _forgot_ about her _birthday_. Madoka, together with every other girl on Earth, would have beat him only for suspecting it – _"What a jerk! How could he?!"_. Yeah, he asked himself that too. Too many times already.

But, there was still a chance for him. Hikaru's birthday was _today,_ so he still had time to buy a present for her. Pure genius, right? Only if the older Tategami brother in front of him would try to coöperate with him!

The Dragon Emperor sighed in frustration and raised his right hand high in the air.

Kyouya's cocky grin turned into a tight line – the trademark fang pressed into his lower lip -, and trew Ryuga a sceptical look.

"No fighting back? Wow, this sure is serious, not some stupid joke. Okay then, I will help you," the green head said after a few moments of contemplation. Ryuga scoffed at the response. Finally!

Kyouya leaned back against his chair's backrest and spoke slowly, "Look, if you don't want to mess this up big time, you should think of something _today_." He gesticulated with his green eyebrows raised, giving the impression he was talking to a kid and not Ryuga.

"Your date starts in a few hours. Just look around! Something must ring a bell!" He took a look at his phone and mumbled something.

"Look how time's flying. I must go." The greenette laughed as he stood up from the wooden table.

Kyouya started for the door when he dropped his head lower and whispered something in the other male's ear. Soon enough Ryuga's stoic expression broke into a wide grin.

"Go to your girlfriend already!"

~xooxoox~

The evening came soon enough.

Ryuga was still nervous about Hikaru's birthday, even if his friend's words were encouraging. What was he looking for? What if he missed it? Would Hikaru have mercy? No! Those questions were unnecessary. He was going to make it somehow, Ryuga was sure of it.

The two of them met at the fixed place - a bench near the Bey-Park's entrance. She was early - as usual. The blue-haired girl didn't show any trace of annoyance on her feminine features. That was a good sign for the Dragon Emperor. He still had his chance.

And so their date began.

The two strolled thru the park and talked about this and that, Ryuga feeling the awkwardness flush over himself while Hikaru continued to smile and nod at everything he said.

They went on and enjoyed a cup of hot cocoa each after their cheeks went cold by the chilling air outside.

The white haired male almost choked with his share when the violet-eyed beauty started staring at him. Her eyes were searching his, trying to get inside his mind.

_"Crap!"_

Indeed. She was wondering if he forgot. He was screwed!

The only thing he could do now was keeping his girlfriend from asking. He had to distract her. But how?

The golden-eyed young man took hold of her hand and made it for the movie theater.

"Ryuga, the movie's starting in over an hour. Why are we rushing?" Confusion was clear in her voice. He knew that, but he had to do something!

"We have to take the tickets and all the other things!" He was getting out of character, Hikaru observed but didn't say a thing.

As they continued walking, a variety of shops were displayed to their eyes. Clothes, makeup, jewelery, bags, everything a girl would wish for. He tried to take discreet looks at the items, but nothing was on his taste.

Just when Ryuga thought nothings was going to be for his girl's liking, the said girl halted and turned to look at _Adaliz_, a jewelry store.

Both of them bent over and looked in thru the window.

A nice-looking golden pendant. It was heart shaped and had long necklace paired up with it.

He saw the way her gaze lingered on it. She wanted it, but wasn't going to ask.

Was this what he had to get her? Was it going to make her happy? Ryuga let a wide grin at the pice of jewelry. His time had come!

Just when he was about to start for the shop's door, Hikaru stood straight and turned around towards their next stop's location, "What an expensive pice of trash."

If Ryuga wouldn't have knew her better, he would've took her words as true. He knew Hikaru had to turn away from him so he won't see the way the corner of her mouth twitched at the word 'trash'. Her voice didn't sound confident and strong at all when she whispered that word.

Ryuga stood too. He had the gift, but how was he going to get it now? There was a plan needed and quick.

Just out of curiosity he turned back to look at the price. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "What?!"

That was hell of a price, but his girlfriend was worth it.

~xooxoox~

A couple of minutes later, the duo found itself inside the movie theater. They causally took their seats in the second to last row (so far in the back just in case of some make out session).

Ryuga was still trying to find an opening to go back and the fact that the movie was starting in twenty minutes wasn't helping at all. Hikaru made sure they already had their fair share of popcorn and soda.

Two minutes and few dead neurons later, the Dragon Emperor was ready to evade.

He took a deep breath and faked a yawn. This got Hikaru's attention from their intertwined fingers. What got her full attention was the chaste kiss he left lingering on her soft lips, dark eyelashes fluttering over the other's.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."

He made it to the man's restroom like nothing was wrong and, as soon as the room was empty, Ryuga rushed to the window. Considering that the respective window was (very) small, he made a good job getting out of the building.

In under fifteen minutes, the white-and-red-haired male went home to take some of his saved up money, got back to the store and picked up the necklace, and made it back to the movies.

He was panting from all the running and still clutching the wrapped gift in his hand.

Of course he had to use his awesome ninja skills – nah, just kidding – to make it back unobserved. He had to use that damned window again so, after making the calculation in his mind, Ryuga got the conclusion that had one minute left.

_"I am so unbelievably awesome! Take that, Tategami!"_

Even after all this, it seemed too easy. Could he be this lucky today? Maybe, maybe not. All he knew was that he had to go back to his girlfriend and surprise her.

~xooxoox~

Hikaru was checking up the time every thirty seconds. Were was that boyfriend of hers? He had been acting weird the whole day.

The girl let out a shaky breath.

_"He forgot, hasn't he?"_ It was her birthday after al land she hoped that Ryuga would do something nice, but it seemed like she was wrong.

_"What if he left for real? Nobody takes over sixteen minutes just to do its business."_

Just when Hikaru was at the point of tearing all of her blue hair, Ryuga entered and took his seat beside her, his hand instantly founding hers.

The young woman pouted and moved her gaze towards the glowing screen in front of the room, "'Bout time you came back. The movie's starting."

She didn't say anything anymore. It was better that way.

The movie started but neither was giving too much attention to it. Hikaru tried to keep herself busy by it, but the action and the story line weren't pulling her in like she expected. Ryuga on the other way hadn't given even a glance to the moving images on the wide screen. He came there to make Hikaru happy not for his entertainment.

To pass the time, the male started drawing different patterns on the back of his girlfriend's hand. She turned to look at him, eyes half-closed, analyzing his moves. Was that the perfect time to make his move, with all those people around ? Why was he making excuses and prolonged the inevitable? There was almost nobody inside!

People or no people, he still had to give Hikaru the necklace – and he would do it _now_. The way she looked at him, those intense violet irises, lips parted – _everything_ was making him go crazy.

Ryuga took her other hand too and twisted his upper half toward her.

After making sure his move hadn't got unwanted attention, the golden-eyed blader whispered, "I know you are angry, but I had my reasons to be gone."

The girl just stared at him, her expression never changing.

"Look, I am sorry for doing this now but," he almost chuckled at the thought of what he was to say, "I can't wait anymore."

He started to search his pant's pokets for his object of interest. Hikaru's gasp was barely audible as the boy took out a very small box.

Even as he was fumbling with it, not quite able to open the lid, he thought_,"Oh comeon, where is the brave and strong guy you are? It's just some birthday present. You are not asking het to _marry_ you!"_

With a sudden bust of confidence, Ryuga took out the golden necklet and exhaled.

"I may not be good at those romantic things or at being the best boyfriend, but I saw the way you looked at it and, well…Happy birthday." He helped her put the necklace around her neck and pulled back to admire her.

It went well with her outfit and made a great contrast with the beautiful color of her eyes. _Oh those eyes_ – wide orbs that were filled with so much love and glee and warmth.

"You really are the best, you know? Come here!"

Not caring that they were in the middle of a movie, Hikaru threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and hugged him as hard as she could, considering they still had the armrests between them.

Ryuga opted for running his hands down her back and thru her soft curls, breathing in her sweet scent. This was the way he wanted to spent his evening: curled up with Hikaru, drowning himself in the warm touch of her small hands.

In the end everything was alright because what mattered was his love for her, not the things he bought.

He was there for her and she was there for him, and that made their love shine brighter than the stars.

_Forever._

* * *

**A/N:** And here is the first one-shot of the series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did enjoy writing it :))

Have any thoughts? Please leave them in the box bellow, thank you very much!

Stay awesome, my dearest,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	2. Just a little - Julian x Elizabeth (OC)

**A/N:** Hey there! How have you all been?

I usually don't use other people's OCs because it's really hard to keep them in character when you have got only some data about them. This is a gift for a dear friend of mine, **Andromeda105**. Thank you, Liz, for being such an awesome friend and author!

So, without making this longer than it should be, I'll let you enjoy this one-shot! I am so sorry if anyone is out of character.

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade © Takafumi Adachi; Elizabeth Johnson © Andromeda105; Story © BlackCatNeko999.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 2: Just a little - Julian x Elizabeth (OC)

* * *

A tall and lean young woman stept out of the Italian airport. She sighed as a soft breeze hit her sides, making her white jacket fly behind her. It was really refreshing in comparison with the humid air in England.

After four hours on the plane, all Elizabeth Johnson wanted to do was stretch and get away from the numbness that took over her body.

The dark haired girl took a seat on a bench near the parking lot, her luggage just beside her.

Her cousin, Wales, invited her to spend the summer with him and his friends. Elizabeth was tempted to refuse his offer, but seeing as he was her closest family member, she couldn't say no.

…

"_Hey, Liz. How are you doing?" Wales' voice wa slightly muffed by the mobile phone._

_It was the usual phone Elizabeth got from her cousin every couple of days or so. For her it didn't made any sense why the boy would bother checking up on her like she was a little baby._

_Eliza was pretty introverted so she didn't call Wales or her friends that much, but it never meant that the girl didn't care about them, though._

_She was so used to Wales visiting her at Metal Bey High. Liz enjoyed talking to him even if it was to see how she was doing._

_But that was before._

_Before he left England._

_Before he joined Team Excalibur._

_Before she met _him_._

_"You know, the usual, Little Ponny*," Elizabeth said with little interest, prolonging the 'n'. She knew her cousin hated that nickname, so she waited for the familiar voice crack of his that she was to hear – "Urgh, Elizabeth!" – right then._

_It was so easy to anger him._

_The feeling of satisfaction sent a cold flow of adrenaline through her veins, but the smile never morphed on her lips. It was so rare for Liz to smile so why would she do it now?_

_The girl's attention was brought back to the phone when the male cleared his throat, "Look, I just wanted to talk about this summer vacation. Have any plans for July?"_

_Elizabeth had a bad feeling about this question, but answered it anyway, "None that I am aware of, Wales. Why did you ask?"_

_"I know this is hard for you – spending all this time alone – and I was wondering if," he paused to clear his voice again, becoming to sound awkward, "And I was wondering if you'd like to visit Italy sometime this summer, you know, with me, Sophie and Julian?" Wales pronounced the blonde young man's name softer, as if afraid to tell his cousin about him._

_The dark eyed girl didn't know what to say, "Um, it really does sound great, but…" She had to think of a good excuse – and _fast.

_"Oh please, Liz! You must get lonely sometime too! Everybody does…Just do this for me…for family." His voice was lower than Eliza had ever heard it._

_She cringed._

…

"…_Family_…"

The word always left a bitter taste on her tongue.

At the thought of it, the girl saw her past before her eyes. The way she never got to know her parents, how she had nobody left to guide her thru life, that nightmare of a children home she was raised in – and what hell it was there!

They were tortured children, all of them. Everyone had to support the condition they were in.

She had heard about Dark Nebula's influence, but Elizabeth never thought they could have activity even _in_ _England_.

They were recruiting bladers and training them until they collapsed. Until they couldn't feel a thing. Until they were of no more help to those monsters.

It was horrible and painful. Elizabeth hated every second of it, but by her sixteenth birthday, the tall girl was out and away (and safe) from the foster home.

Now all she could do was hope for the better and go on with her life.

Liz checked out the time and sighed in boredom. When was Wales going to arrive? He has promised he'd pick her up from the airport.

As the young woman frowned yet again at her wristwatch, a high voice startled her. Eliza turned towards it and was met by an unexpected sight. A little boy – about four or five years old – was holding hands with two adults.

_A happy family_.

Just seeing those smiles plastered on their faces was bringing an unwanted feeling of emptiness.

She had to get rid of it.

Elizabeth took out a small notebook out of her handbag. She opened it at a new page and started to write.

It was one of her talents – writing poetry. She wrote everyday and everything was based on her greatest feelings. That way, the girl could keep herself in check and become almost emotionless.

Eliza was concentrating really hard on pouring all her being in that poem. Little by little, the small, blank pages were filled with beautifully written words.

That wrapped up in her own creation she was, that she didn't even hear the elegant footsteps that were coming the girl's way.

The person arrived in front of her and started to analyse Elizabeth. He cleared his voice to catch her attention, but that didn't seem to work.

Having no other choice, the male snatched the notebook from her hands when she paused her writing.

"And just what are so concerned into, my dear, little Li?"

Little Li? Only one person dared to call her that and got away with it.

"Julian Konzern."

"The one and only," the blonde spoke with superiority, a small smirk present on his lips already.

There he was, all royal and special, standing right in front of Liz, her poetry lifted to his eye level.

_No, he wouldn't dare._

But what if he did? Could she stop him in time?

"I told you not to call me that, not now, not ever. I have a name you know." It was the beginning of their reunion. The young woman knew he'd always call her that, but it was worth giving another  
try.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, _Elizabeth_."

Oh he dared yet again.

"D-don't call me that either. It isn't the one I meant. Call me Liz, the other one is just too girly." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look away, at the cars that were driving fast down the road.

Just then, Julian decided to satisfy his curiosity and turned his gaze to the small notebook in his hand. After second of reading, his featured morphed into a frown.

"What's this? You wrote it?"

Her head snapped back to watch him, wide-eyed.

"Sin and sacrifice, family, numbness, pain? Really, Li? I thought you could better than this."

Using that stupid nickname – that Eliza was starting to like more and more every time he was using it, even if she didn't show it – was a thing, but speaking in such a way of her work was another thing.

Elizabeth was usually a quiet girl. She didn't cry or show strong emotion in front of anyone. But hearing _those words_ coming from _him_, it was just too much.

Like an raging fire she raised and clenched her fists by her sides. The bomb was about to explode and the calm look in his eyes did it for her.

It was too much, indeed.

Snatching the notebook out of his hand, Elizabeth yelled, "And what would you know about losing the ones you love, Konzern?!"

Her outburst made Julian flinch. He never had seen so much emotion flow in those beautiful, dark orbs of hers. It may have been something in his blue eyes, or something in the way the blonde moved away from her, but Elizabeth gasped and straightened herself up.

Her facial expression was betraying her guilt.

Even if Julian hated to admit it, he crossed the line by that statement.

"I didn't know you were into poetry."

She let herself fall back into place on the bench, "You didn't know lots of things about me, Blondie."

"And you still don't."

Julian muttered something awkwardly and looked around for something he could use as distraction from the beautiful girl in front of him – not that he could _ever_ tell _her_ that. When Eliza saw how uncomfortable he was, she gestured with her head to the spot on the bench.

_Sit down with me._

The blonde blader didn't know if she had said it loud or not, but one thing was for sure. He had a chance and this time he musn't blow it.

Taking the offered seat, Julian whispered, "I may not tell this too often – I am sorry, Liz." He was so used to people doing whatever he pleased, not apologising, having everything he wanted…but that was before, when Julian didn't know the meaning of true friendship and Blader Spirit. Now he was a better person and he was determined to prove Elizabeth that.

The dark blue haired young woman shook her head and said, "I don't like a lot of things, Julian. I don't enjoy idiots and whiney people, love stories, sweet words, girly dresses, snobby and mean rich people and that stupid nickname you gave me."

Those words got Julian's attention from his lap back to her face.

"And what I hate the most are liars." When she said that phrase, Elizabeth turned towards him and gave Julian Konzern one of the most intense glares he'd ever got in his life (and that would be little since nobody dared to glare at mighty Julian).

She was analyzing his every move so the blader remained still and just stared back.

After several minutes Lizzy's serious expression broke into a very small lift of lips' corners. It was something rare to see and Julian was honored by it.

"But you are not one of them. Apologies accepted."

The rich blonde smiled, too. Those were the rare times he got to see her – after all he had to wait for the chances. At those times, Julian felt his heartstrings being pulled at, creating a new feeling, a _warm_ feeling. It was something he couldn't comprehend until a few words from both Sophie and Wales (who had lots of experience with that kind of thing).

At first it was hard to believe. _Why_ would he have those strange reaction from only hearing her name, only looking at her – both real and pictures._ How_ could that be possible?

Just the sight of her packing that little notebook away made Julian only want to let his arms fall around her form, to make her feel as warm as he was, to just kiss her – But what was he thinking?! This was not what he should think in moment like these.

_Moments like these. _Those moments – he couldn't help himself from falling for her harder than before.

And now it was the same. Elizabeth was giving Julian a funny, curios look, fluttering her dark, long eyelashes once in awhile. He must have been staring into space.

To break the (awkward in his favor) silence, the leader of Team Excalibur let out a small chuckle, "You know why you were invited here?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in wonder, a sign to make him continue.

"I made Wales call you because I knew you would've closed the phone if it was _me_ making _the offer_."

That made sense. She wasn't that sociable, and _didn't_ like Julian that much (but secretly has an altar made only for him; nah, just kidding), but Eliza didn't believe she would've really hung up on him.

"And why would you make that offer, Blondie? Did you have something to say to my face?" she told him, brows propelled together.

"We are not into a fairy tale. I am not the lost princess and you are not the charming prince. You don't have to send your right hand to do your business."

Julian sent her a glare. "I am from a wealthy family, you know, so I think I could perform the role of a prince."

That made her laugh. Who would've thought she could enjoy herself with Julian like this? It somehow made her feel strange. Something was tickling her tummy, but Liz pushed the weird (but pleasurable) sensation in the back of her mind.

Stopping her giggling, the girl spoke, "You still hadn't answered my question, Julian. I am waiting."

It was easy. All he had to do was say three little words. As much as Julian didn't like to admit those words weren't so little – they were big and meaningful, but too hard to say at the moment.

Maybe it wasn't the right time, maybe it was, maybe _he _was the problem.

"I know we started wrong and that you don't like me that much, but," Julian exhaled and twisted his middle to watch her in the eye, no more running.

"But I really _like_ you – _very much_."

It felt nice – so warm, so touching, so _amazingly good_. She could stay and listen to those words again and again and again.

_So special_.

"You're not alone." That being said, the blonde male pulled her onto his frame, caging her inside an heartwarming embrace, just like that, in the middle of the day, but Liz wasn't embaresed at all.

The girl was not a fan of fairy tales and love stories, but as Eliza stood in Julian's embrace, arms wrapped tight around her middle and shoulders, she might consider changing her feelings about true love. Because it was warm, and it made her happy.

She might try to like love stories more from now on, even if it was _just a little_.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is, another chapter with an happy ending!

List of stars*: Yeah, it is "Ponny" not "Pony". The back story of this nickname is so cute. I must thank **Andromeda105** again for having such awesome imagination and memory :)

Thank you for taking the time to read it. I remind you that I take requests (if you give me a proper one, that's it) so feel free to ask.

Stay tuned for more, my dearest,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	3. Remembrance - KyouMado

**A/N:** Hey there, everybody. I am back to writing again so be ready for some new works. I am trying something different for this. Tell me if you like it.

Have I ever told you how much I adore the Tategami brothers? Well, Kakeru is a real sweetness! (too bad he isn't in the anime)

**Warning: **Rated T for darkness, abuse, blood.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 3: Remembrance - KyouMado

* * *

His father was – _is_ – **will be** never a good parent - Tategami Kyouya is more than sure of that.

He always abused of his children and came home drunk. If Kyouya thinks better, his father wasn't a great husband either. He'd beat his wife 'till he was too tired to continue torturing her – _them_.

Kyouya knows that. He listened to his mother cries of pain every night from behind his and Kakeru's locked bedroom door. He would try to keep his baby brother asleep all the time – _Hush him, keep quiet, stay put, Kyouya_.

He remembers very well _why_ the door had to be locked at night. He remembers the cold feel of the blade, the burning _anger_ welling in his chest, the _screams_, _the pain_, darkness falling like a veil across his blue eyes. Everything stung and sometimes, when he was alone and drew his fingers down the side of one of his scars, _it still stung_.

Why was this happening to them? What have they done to deserve this? Why? _Why?_ **Why?**

As he closes the door and takes a last look into the room – Kakeru is sleeping peacefully in his bed – Kyouya wonders if he could've done something for his little brother just a bit earlier. If he could have spared him the pain. Why hadn't he run away earlier so Kakeru would've been spared the emotional trauma.

Kyouya often wonders _how_ could someone give birth to a demon like his father. _Who_ would do that? He never met his grandparent, but the greenette couldn't – _just wouldn't_ – imagine them as cruel creatures, _just like him_.

They were afraid when they _shouldn't have_ been. Maybe if he wouldn't have been afraid, they could have saved her – their mother would still be _alive_.

Kyouya remembers, one day when he and Kakeru came back home, how they both have found her on the ground, _breathless_. They cried and wailed and screamed and shaked – that monster was to come home, _again_, soon, _really soon_.

The green-haired blader remembers the broken and lifeless look on her face – _once beautiful, unmarred, spotless_ – and Kakeru's despair filled cornflower eyes as his small hand reached for his mother's only to be covered by a sticky, thick substance. Blood – _her blood_. It flowed around her body, to their small feet, over the kitchen's white tiles tiles. So pure once, such a _beautiful color._

If they ran away, nothing would've happened. They would've been away from that murderer, from that village, from every bad thing in the word. Just the three of them, _happy_.

When Kyouya looks into the mirror he often wonders. About things. Lots of things.

One of them would be if he has the same face as his father, or if Kakeru does (but they look almost the same). He doesn't really remember how his old man looked like. He remembers only his voice – that cold_, cold_, heartless, **_ruthless_** voice.

Could he ever become like _him_, would he hurt the ones he loves – _What love, you idiot? He never loved any of you. He didn't._ – would he understand then his father's insanity?

But Kyouya knows the answer. He would never think of laying a finger on his wife. He would never raise his voice at his children just to make them shut up, to make them feel fear. He would never be like _him_ – not now, not _ever_…Or is it just him. What if he changes from the person he is now?

But as the green head opens a door to another room – no light inside, only darkness and blackness awaits him – he isn't scared of changing anymore. The dark thoughts fly away.

Just the sight of his sleeping wife, arm drapped over a small bundle of life, pulling it closer, makes his heart swells with pride and love. This was his family and he was to take care of it.

As the man makes his way to get on his side of the bed – and join his beautiful brunette of a lover in cuddling their baby – he passes the vanity mirror on their desk. He looks into it and sees Madoka and their son.

In her place Kyouya sees his mother's bright features, smiling at him, giving him courage. In the little boy's he sees little Kakeru and the peaceful expression he had when things weren't so bad for them – because it wasn't always like that.

Kyouya smiles and shifts his gaze to the other side of the mirror and looks at his reflection in it only, this time, he doesn't see his merciless monster of a father.

Kyouya sees himself, the true him – not the best parent in the world, but better one than _his_ was.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, people, I feel like this shouldn't have been part of this story. It just feels…diferent.

Anyway, please tell me your thoughts about it.

Until next time,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	4. Sweetest Love - Ginmado

**A/N:** Hey there, dear friends. How have you been?

After the last one, I thought you'll need something more, how should I say it, fluffy? Yeah, that must be the word. I sincerely think those two are a cute couple so why not write something for them too? XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, nor the manga, only this story. Can we move on now?

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 4: Sweetest Love - Ginmado

* * *

As much as Ginga could remember of his life, he was sure that Madoka made the best food ever – only the thought of it made the redhead's mouth water.

Not that he got many who he could make a comparison with, due to his _condition_. Not having anyone to properly raise you thru a big part of your childhood is pretty hard for a kid. Ginga tried, really, but he never had any cooking skills to be proud of in the first place anyway.

The blader knew the basics, or so he thought – a quite horrible incident in the kitchen while the redhead tried to prepare some instant ramen was enough to prove him wrong. That being said, Ginga wasn't good at cooking; eating and beyblading were his speciality. That's why the young blader was so happy when he got a taste of Madoka's goods. It was special – perfect food made by a pretty, cute, talented girl.

He could consider himself lucky. Many did it already.

First it was the delicious burgers Madoka made as a _'thank you'_ gift. The amazing combination of bread, cheese, lettuce, beef, tomato made Ginga almost faint. _Such tempting smell. Such amazing aroma._ That wholesome bun, the juicy, robust beef patty, such crisp, fresh lettuce, some vine, ripe tomatoes, a slice of thick, sharp cheddar cheese…What else could he expect from the amazing bey-mechanic. A girl like her would only use the best ingredients.

_A girl like her._

That time, the hungry redhead was too absorbed into his meal to observe just _who_ was the cook behind all that greatness.

No, that was not the time he saw her – the true her – for the first time.

It was much later - adventures already started, friendships strongly bonded together, tears of both happiness and distress also shed – that Ginga saw that his best friend was, indeed, _a girl. _It was much later, when he realised life _was not_ _a_ _game_, when he saw just how much it could _hurt_, how_ important_ some individuals are. But even after all those moments, there was one person that could turn a frown upside down and help him get through the worst. _Madoka_. And that was all that mattered.

Now, when the bandana-boy nibbled on the just glazed sweet rolls Madoka baked, he didn't miss the smile the brunette sent his way before she bit and savored her own creation.

Such good, sweet, delicious sweets she made. Such great and mouth-watering meals that girl made. _Such amazing talents Madoka _had_ in so many domains._

Yeah. She was perfect.

And he was so _damn lucky_.

So, as much as Ginga would remember of his life, one thing he'll never forget – Madoka was and she'll always be the sweetest girl _ever_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support you guys gave me all this time. I appreciate the effort! Leave your thoughts in the box bellow, pretty please.

See you,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	5. A Not So Secret Admirer - KyoHika

**A/N:** Hello there, MFB readers! I hope everyone's been doing great while you waited (or not) for another update on this.

Thoughts about this? No, not much.

Yes, you have read right: this is a Kyouya x Hikaru one-shot. I said this would be a multi-pairing thingy. KyoHika fans out there, tell me how I did on this pairing since it is the first time I try something for them - something that's not unrequited that's it!

Now, enjoy and see you at the bottom :)

**Warnings:** This is an AU, so please treat is as one.

**Disclaimer:** I said it before, the characters do not belong to me and they will never do, so why say it again, ne?

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 5: A Not So Secret Admirer – KyoHika

* * *

An opened locker door. Paper rustling. A tired sigh. An excited gasp.

It happened. _Again_.

Hikaru Hasama wanted to be just another common student, with a normal life, in a simple high school, but Life isn't always as we want it to be. No, there isn't something as _perfect life_ – Karma wouldn't let you have it either. It was just how her dear, best friend Ryuga would say: _"Nasty, old bitches working hand-in-hand."_

Sometimes, mostly when _it_ happened, the icy-haired girl would wish for a boring life in place of all the commotion – but just _who the hell_ wanted to have such a life, without anything exciting happening once in awhile? Someone unrealistically stupid and useless, that's it.

So, what could make Hikaru Hasama to act so anxious – and secretly excited but she'll never admit that – to open her own locker, you may ask. The answer: a simple pice of paper – _a_ _note_!

As the amethyst-eyed student bent over to pick up the said paper, her peripheral vision showed the reaction of the two girls that were with her at the moment. The shorter one, sporting a two-side-buns hairdo, clasped her hands together over the hallow of her collar bones and bit her lip, not being able to wait for the message's context anymore. However, the other one was silently eyeing the note, arms crossed before her chest. Such different reactions, but such similarity in their shiny orbs – both purple and green were filled with genuine curiosity.

As Hikaru finished reading, a smile was threatening to show itself. _"Just how sweet can you be?"_

She turned the paper toward her two female companions with a glare. "Could this get anymore ridiculous?!" The wavy-haired girl and the darker greenish haired one moved their eyes quickly over it, only to both finish grinning.

_You know what's beautiful? Read the first word._

This was how all of them were. A few words that could make any girl 'aww' and fall for them. The notes were always unsigned, no clue to identify the sender. Nothing, not even a letter.

The dark green headed girl squealed as she hoped around, consuming her excitement. She started to speak dreamily about _'how wonderful would it be to have her boyfriend sending her sweet messages too_'. Hikaru's other girl friend didn't bother to stop the her, but the blunette did.

"Mei Mei, cut it out. You're making a scene."

The short girl halted and got back her spot beside the blue head. She whined, "Am I not right, though. Sophie, your boyfriend does that for you too?"

The tall girl just rolled her green eyes around their sockets and decided to spare her friend an answer, "Hikaru's right, you're making quite the show. And what if he does? I do not react like you though, am I?"

"Geez, you're so mean. Both of you." Mei Mei pouted.

Then, the girls got engaged into a deep conversation of life and school. Each of them had their own problems. Sophie was annoyed that her mother made her take some good manners classes, again. It cut off all her free time. The of them even made some jokes on that subject. Oh, good laughs they shared. Mei Mei joined the school's martial arts team a while ago and she met some great people among it. You may wonder what is the problem with that? The answer: the small greenette got a crush on her teammate and now didn't know what to do. The guy was a flirt, very popular with the girls so Mei Mei thought she never stood a chance. Too bad she didn't see how the boy's eyes followed her every move when no one was looking. Too bad she didn't see her feelings were not unrequited. Hikaru had some family problems. Her mother died of cancer a few years after the violet-eyed girl was born, and now, after all those years, her father was diagnosed with type two diabetes. The girl loved him too much to lose him, so her father's condition clearly affected the blunette.

Sophie was in the middle of giving her blue-headed friend an encouraging speech when Mei Mei saw their break was over.

She mentally analysed her schedule over again and turned towards Hikaru, ready to tease her before their parting.

"Must be so exciting having a secret admirer, right, Hikaru?" The dark-haired girl giggled and nudged her friend with an elbow.

Hikaru clenched her fist and threw the paper inside her locker before smashing the door closed.

"That's it, I had enough! I am going to have a few words with him right now!"

The Chinese girl's eyes sparkled .To Sophie's horror, Mei Mei was just about to voice her questions, so the tall student made a cover as soon as she could. "You mean you figured out his identity?"

Sophie could only exhale in relief when the shorter girl closed her mouth and waited for Hikaru's answer – if she was to give one. Who knew what she could've asked? Maybe something like – _"How do you know it's a **he**?"_ . That would've angered the icy-haired girl for sure.

Hikaru spat her next words with annoyance, taking a turn towards the stairs, "Oh, I've got the general idea, and I even know just _where_ to find him."

It was obvious she had no intentions on telling them her assumptions, so the two girls, already left in the dust, turned in the opposite direction to go to their own classes. But Sophie stopped in her tracks and turned to look behind again, then sighed and flipped a strand of pale blue, wavy hair over her elegant shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Mei Mei gave her a look of both curiosity and concern.

Sophie just shook her head and went past her friend in even, calculated strides. "I sometimes ask myself how long she's going to keep that act up."

She smiled, sadly, "What is she afraid of?"

The short student listened and responded, "There is more to this then Hikaru lets off, right?"

"Much more, Mei Mei. Much more."

~xooxoox~

Hikaru made her way past the closed doors and rows of lockers to an once white door, now coated by grime on the edges. What were a long, long time ago – before the girl was born – shiny, big letters were now cracked and dust covered. Quickly glancing down the corridor, to make sure nobody was in sight, the bluenette pushed the old door open and let it fall back in place once she was inside, coated by the darkness awaiting her.

In the deserted hallway only the screeching squeak of the heavy door was heard, and anyone that were to pass by the said door would only be grated by the same old dusty letters: _janitor_.

~xooxoox~

It was dark inside. _Too dark._

She felt around the wall beside her for the light switch and, when she had found it, the only bulb in the room came to life. But still, it was not enough for it to enlighten every corner inside.

The girl raised her gaze from the floor, now that her eyes got used to the sudden light, and met the stare of her not so secret admirer.

Across from Hikaru, a young man was resting his lean, but fit form on one of the many shelves in the small room, hair messy and famous smirk present on his face. The dim light made his dark blue orbs gleam from under his half-lidded gaze, a curtail of dark lashes adorning his gorgeous eyes. But what made the lad himself were the identical twin blades of scar tissue just below his rich eyes. The girl longed to run her fingertips over them, to trace them and kiss the affected skin, but she didn't.

Just as Hikaru was about to open her mouth, ready to spill her anger at him, the green head stated, "So, you came after all."

The statement left her open-mouthed, gaping like a fish out of water, but the amethyst-eyed young woman was quick to seal it shut and point her stare in death glare, aimed at the boy's head.

"What about it, Kyouya? Were you expecting me to run away? You know damn well it's not about to happen."

Kyouya smirked and pushed off the shelf, making his way towards her. Even as he was approaching, steps slow and calculated – like an hunter on its prey – Hikaru did not flinch or back away. She stood up, back straight and when he was in her range of movement, Hikaru pushed at his clothed chest with her hands. "Just who do you think you are sending me those notes?"

He brushed her annoyed glare and hands off, that arrogant grin still in place. If only looks could kill.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Hikaru hissed at him to stay away, "By the looks of it, you're a sneaky bastard."

This time Kyouya's smugness faded for good. It was his turn to glare.

"And what about you, Hikaru? I am not your boyfriend, you made that clear." Then his glare softened.

"Am I your friend, at last? Are we friends, Hikaru?" He closed his mouth and let all the words he wanted to say unknown, but the bluenette was able to understand – _"Like you are with him"_. It happened too often.

The girl sighed, "No, our bound will never be as strong as the one between me and Ryuga. He's very special and important to me, you have to understand."

The green head's blue eyes shone with anger, already narrowed in a glare. "I thought I was important to you, too!"

"You are, but in an entire different way!" Hikaru raised her voice, too, and made a few steps forward to scream in his face, hands on her hips.

After a long, pregnant pause, when both realised that they could be heard from outside, both teens backed away form each other, Kyouya back to the shelf and Hikaru to the wall beside the old door. They watched the other with wide eyes before they turned, at the same time, their gazes away from each other.

Hikaru was the first to talk after the uncomfortable incident.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it _like that_." She took a deep breath before she continued, "It's just I know him for such a long time; since we were kids, so, obviously, that relationship would be strong."

A confused and uncertain frown from her listener made her break again. "Ryuga's my best friend, for crying out loud! What were you thinking?!"

Kyouya shook his head from side to side. "It's not my fault he's so overprotective of you. I would not be surprised if you went out with him when you're not fooling with me." His eyes were glued to the floor, for Hikaru not to see the jealousy and envy behind them; jealousy for her and envy for her and Ryuga's strong relationship.

"You know I would never do that. Not to you, not to anyone. I'm not that kind of girl, Kyouya." The bluenette finished with a smile. She was telling the truth and the green-haired lad wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Please, understand that he just wants to protect me. It's not that bad, you know? After what happened when we were little, he was not the same…" Hikaru trailed off, unsure if she should share the grievous story with him. She decided against it. It was a story to be told another time. Now, it was _their_ time.

Her words were followed by another suffocating pause. The tension was thick and they both knew someone had to break it sooner or later.

Pushing the dark thoughts in the back of her mind, Hikaru closed her beautiful violet eyes and spoke, "Now, care to tell me why are you sending me all those messages? They're so silly."

Kyouya made his way towards her again (not that it was a long one, since the room was already small), but this time there was no smirk adorning his features. No, it was a bright, lopsided grin.

"Well, since we aren't official I decided to show you how much it affects me." He leaned in close to wrap his strong arms around her middle, pulling her flush against his frame.

She didn't protest, but flung her own arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Then what should I do about it?" Hikaru paused to gasp as the grenette's lips trailed up her neck. "Seems like someone's looking for some public show of affection."

He smirked. "I can stop, you know."

"What?" She was too dazed too comprehend.

He chuckled, low and salacious, against her throat. "The messages. That's it, if you want to."

The icy-haired young woman thought jeeringly for more than it was necessary, not that she did need any time for thinking. _She knew by heart what she had to say_.

"I don't want you to, but I do have a request."

He paused his ministrations, to show his partner that she got all his attention.

"Next time, put your name on them. I gotta show people how amazing my boyfriend is." After the words left past her lips, Kyouya pulled away to stare at her incredulously, not quite believing his ears.

"You mean…" Her nod made him smile in return.

Her amethyst colored eyes watered she brought him closer, lips barely touching.

"Yes, Kyouya. I want _us _together."

He made the final move to bring them together, lips and teeth clashing like they never did. This was it, their moment of peace. Their time for happiness has come.

"Hikaru," he whispered between quick kisses, voice low and husky, "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

With that being said, their lips molded back together in a new show of affection, true to their words.

~xooxoox~

Neither of the two knew that for the most of their conversation one individual was crunched beside the door, ear pressed flush against it. They didn't know that once he heard what he had to and made sure everything was alright, the snowy haired young man stood and turned to leave, his golden irises hidden from sight by his closed lids.

Another thing they didn't knew was that before disappearing from the hallway, Ryuga muttered something.

"Do anything stupid, Tategami, and you are dead."

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was it. Did I keep them IC? Did anyone catch the Battle Bladers reference? :3

Until next time,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	6. Always - Mei Mei x Chao Xin

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! I am back to continuing this small collection. And would you look at that: I am trying a drabble for this chapter. Tell me how horrid it is, alright? xD I shall try writing now for pairings I never wrote about before.

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade and its amazing characters don't belong to me. This is only a pice of my imagination with the purpose of entertaining whoever reads it.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 6: Always - Mei Mei x Chao Xin

* * *

It always happened, now being no different.

Chao Xin was to remain a chick magnet forever whatever Mei Mei liked it or not. It was in his essence to attract the (_unwanted_, Mei Mei thought) attention of the female population, whatever it was China, Japan or U.S.A. Every single girl from every single state on every single continent was to, at last, give him a second glance.

It wasn't possible _not to_.

And the Chinese blader had every right to. He had the locks, the body, the smile, the gorgeous eyes, the fighting style. Chao Xin had the talent to do so, and Mei Mai couldn't find it in her heart to blame her teammate for any of it.

Who was she to do so anyway? The short blader could've been one of his admirers too, if not for the fact that she had too much pride to simply worship him and his great talent and his _oh so good _locks. After all, Mei Mei fell for his charm too and secretly crushed on him so many years in hopes that someday he'd see her – really _see _her – too.

But he was only showing interest in the (_annoying_, Mei Mei thought) fan base he had earned over the years. She had felt the greatest fury ever at the time and wondered if this was really what Chao Xin wanted: to be venerated and admired for what was outside and not _inside_. Because the green haired girl was sure she didn't love him for what he was but for _who_ he was. For his soul, his passions, his personality even; not that she minded that he was handsome; not at all.

After further more searching for answers, Mei Mei observed that Chao Xin didn't love the girls that _shipped _him, but their attention. He wasn't really dating their person but their affection. It was worrying, and Mei Mei couldn't help but see that her teammate seemed to be waiting for something.

That was when she decided to never humiliate herself by lowering to the other girls' level, however much she wished for the male's attention.

Over the time something changed for both her and Chao Xin. It was for the better and Mei Mei was happy.

But one thing never changed and was never to: Chao Xin's fan girls.

Now, as she saw them surrounding him, screaming and squealing and hopping around, the greenete shouldn't have just stood back and watch as he laughed along with them, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving. Mei Mei should have went there and teach them just where the line was crossed.

But she couldn't.

However jealous she should have felt, however disturbed she should have been by it, however things seemed to look, Mei Mei couldn't bring herself to break between Chao Xin and his mass of fan girls.

The girl could just smile.

Because in the end he was always coming back to her.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading because I sure did when I wrote it.

Have the best of days, my dear friends,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	7. Not Quite Number One - Masamune x Madoka

**A/N:** And I update again! I feel like exploding because I have so many ideas and I don't know which one to chose for what. This is a good thing, I think… Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **nellabean**, an awesome writer and a big fan of Masamune's. Nella, please don't kill me if he out of character. ^^

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 7: Not Quite Number One - Masamune x Madoka

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Masamune glared at the magazine in his hands. A few seconds of silence passed as he run his gaze over the page's content further more. "No way."

That being said, he threw it on the floor and crossed his arms in front of his chest, chocolate colored eyes narrowed into a glare at the offending object.

"They need to get their facts straight." How could they? Who did they think _he_ was to humiliate him like that?

The boy collapsed into an armchair inside the room and run a hand through his dark hair. The annoyance in the tone was evident and a pair of aqua colored orbs watched as Masamune muttered and glared at the magazine. Madoka descended the spiral staircase holding a brown, cardboard box full of bey parts into her delicate hands. She put the box on one of the tables inside and turned towards the other occupant of the room.

It was clear as crystal that he hadn't acknowledged her presence so the girl walked in front of him, hands placed at her hips. Masamune moved his stare from the floor to her feet then back at the floor.

"Hey, Madoka," he murmured absent-mindedly as he fumbled with his sweatshirt's strings. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it with her. The thought alone infuriated her.

_Since when are we keeping secrets away from each other, hmm _sugar_?_

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked with concern. If he was acting so out of character then the reason had to be a really bad one. Usually, given to his impulsive nature, he'd just blurt out whatever he didn't like and all the others (most of the time getting in trouble for it, too).

His jaw clenched as he looked away, still refusing to meet her eyes.

Remembering the magazine, Madoka bent over to pick it up, let her gaze wander over the cover and when she found something about 'Top Ten BeyBladers' the girl tried her best not to show any sign of amusement. _So this was it_, the brunette thought as she opened the magazine at the indicated page. She then dropped the object from her hands.

This time, a giggle escaped her curled up lips. He grimaced at her laughter as her body shook in mirth.

"It's not _that_ funny. It's not funny at all!" Masamune poignantly stated. Deciding that fumbling and pulling at his clothes' material weren't stress relieving enough, the boy dug his fingers into the armchair.

"Oh, but I think it is."

He glared further more. "Well, _I _don't think so."

Stubborn much?

The brunette quieted down and let her gloved hands wander to his shoulders. She raised a single eyebrow, lips barely moving when she whispered, "And why is it that, Masamune?"

Madoka's blue eyes narrowed as Masamune's fingers clutched the armrests, knuckles turning white from the grip's force.

"It's just that..." his voice died off. Madoka had dipped her head forward and pressed her lips against his.

His dark chocolate eyes widened but soon closed as he let out a content sound. He fell back into the armchair as his tense shoulders relaxed under Madoka's gentle hold. Masamune let her take the lead, the strain and stress dissipating from his muscles. All of him relaxed in her arms and Masamune wondered if kissing Madoka had always had that peculiar effect on him.

The dark haired boy's fingers clasped at the leather material of the armchair again as soon as he felt one of her small hands snake to the back of his neck, her fingers tracing different patterns on his skin. He tried not to laugh and threw his head further back with a groan.

Damn it, she knew he was ticklish there.

But as soon as the kiss started, it ended too, leaving both of them flushed and smiling. Madoka's plan of lifting his spirits had succeeded.

The girl stood back straight again and winked at the blader. "Who cares what they say anyway?"

She shook her head and laughed, turning to open a silver case located on her workbench. Madoka took out a polished Striker and handed it to Masamune, his hand curling around hers as soon as the bey touched the inside of his palm.

That wide, adorable grin was still on her lips, and Madoka continued, "You know that you'll always be my number one."

That being said, the short girl pecked him on the cheek and went to take a seat at the work table, starting working on a mud filled Leone and a badly scratched Pegasus. The brunette couldn't comprehend how Ginga and Kyouya could still go at it and not be fined for destroying the surrounding environment of Japan.

Masamune, still seated in the armchair, tucked Striker into a pocket and took one last glance at the article on the floor, sighing.

_Top Ten World BeyBladers Of The Year:_  
_They have talent, strong beys, and incredible Bey Spirit. Here is a short list of the top ten bladers that have stood out this year:_

_…_

_#10 – Masamune Kadoya. Thought he has a very energetic personality, great potential in equaling a Legend Blader in power, and he and his Striker are giving their all into battling, there is still a long way to the top. Better luck next year, Masamune._

"Thank you, Madoka."

* * *

**A/N:** Only God knows how long I wanted to write something for them. I hope you enjoyed it and that the idea wasn't _that_ clichéd.

Have an awesome time, dearest,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	8. Dancing surprise – Wales x Sophie

**A/N:** Hey there, MFB readers. Missed me? Just kidding. ^^ Here we are, exploring new territory and characters. Now that I think of it, making this whole story was a really great idea. Thank you, guys, again for the support! Thoughts on this chapter: I always thought Julian and Sophie could have something together behind everyone's back, but I couldn't do that to Wales, now could I?

This chapter is dedicated to **Andromeda105 **since she is a great fan of this pairing (plus, she was the one that gave me the idea for this chapter). Liz, you are an awesome writer and friend; I hope you know that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that relates to the show, and I sure don't make any profit out of this.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 8: Dancing surprise – Wales x Sophie

* * *

Joining Team Excalibur for The World Championship was one of the best decisions of Wales' life – he was sure of that.

Not only he had great fun, intense bey battles and the chance to see and save the world, but he had met some extraordinary people on the way, too. His teammates: Julian, Klaus and Sophie – his friends.

Wales would often debate his actions and decisions while stargazing. It helped him keep calm and relaxed, giving him a better perspective of the situations. It was most appreciated – the presence of the stars – when he was haunted by such difficult matters of heart. It was hurting him to think of all those happy memories. His heart hurt too bad. It ached for the one that stole it.

_Sophie._

His partner in battle. His equal. His other half.

_Sophie._

Everyone needs somebody to love. Without love, we are nothing. With love, you can forget faults and forgive mistakes. That one person is the world to you, and the sun, moon, and stars as well.

_Sophie._

He supposed that getting close to her was like pressing together two magnets of the same charge. They can get to a certain length, but when the two get too close they are repulsed, repelled away.

But with Julian it was different. They were of opposite charges. Wales would think all of this, feeling like crying. He did not let the tears fall, though. If this was true then he should be happy for his friends and let go.

No, he was the one let go of. He was finally set free from his goddess' gentle clutches.

They were not made for each other, Wales guessed, not after happened that clear summer night.

(_Earlier that day_)

It was late August. The long summer was coming to an end and to celebrate, Julian thought of throwing a big party – almost like a ball, it seemed.

The blonde had thought of everything and decided it was to be held at the Konzern manor, his family supporting all the charges. In _a certain someone_'s opinion, Julian was showing off too much, but it wasn't like someone minded it at all. Not at all.

And today was the day of the grandiose festivity.

By the time the night came, most bladers were there. From all over the word. Name the country or continent and you found them.

There were long tables on the each side of the hall packed with enough food to feed Ginga and Masamune for three years. In the middle, there was a dance floor arranged, spacious and illuminated in various colors.

Everything was ready and Wales couldn't help but smile. Tonight was the night he would confess his feeling for Sophie. _Beautiful, beautiful Sophie._

The long awaited guests had arrived and the Englishman blader was making his way through the crowd, looking for the aqua haired girl of Team Excalibur.

Looking from side to side he smiled even wider when he saw how much fun everyone seemed to have. In a place Masamune and King were having a dancing competition, both moving their hands up and down, shaking their feet and sometimes doing some weird robot dance even if at the moment there was a slow dance song on.

In the other way, Madoka was fuming while Benkei was cheering for "Kyouya-san" with all his might; beside them two teenage boys – one redhead and one greenette – were getting ready to start an eating contest. Wales could understand Madoka's obvious displeasure since she clearly wanted to dance, neither of the two rivals according her the chance to.

At one of the tables in the corner Ryuga and Hikaru were talking and laughing (only on the girl's part) together, clearly having a good time. Tsubasa was running to catch an over excited Yuu and an just as happy Tithi. Kenta and Yuki were having the famous 'sweat drop' moment as they watched, both holding a glass of purple colored liquid in their hands.

Other bladers were there too, but they were too many to enumerate – they all were having the time of their lives though.

Wales smiled again and when he saw Klaus, filling his plate with various food, the caramel haired male took off towards him. He patted the taller blader on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

"Oh, Wales. Isn't this party awesome?"

The one in question opened his mouth to respond, "Sure it is, Klaus. What else to expect of Julian, though?"

The dark haired male nodded as he went back to filling his plate.

Wales let his eyes wander around again as he asked, "Say, do you happen to know whe-" He stopped mid-sentence, as his blue pools of water widened at the sight they got across.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, to his right, Sophie was laughing as she danced. What was the problem with that, you may ask. Well, she wasn't dancing _alone_. Julian himself was twirling the green eyed female around while moving with both force and grace. Sophie was sparkling in her soft blue dress as she danced with the blond blader.

Wales felt a sudden pang of discomfort and nausea. This was not right. Not at all.

He knew Julian and Sophie were friend and that they were free to dance as much as they wanted, but something was just _different_. If Sophie were to dance with anybody else right then, Wales was sure he wouldn't have felt this way. So hopeless and depressed. So hurt. So _jealous_.

And the sudden realisation hit him. _Hard_.

She was beautiful. And she was not his to admire.

Wales must have stared way too long since Klaus turned to him and gave an confused stare from the gaping male to the dancing couple then back to the Englishman.

"Umm, who were you looking for?"

The caramel haired teen got his façade back together and turned around to face the two grand, glass doors leading outside.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to take some air." With that, Wales departed from his teammate.

And so he got there, stargazing outside the Konzern mansion, feeling as down as ever. As the male stared at the sky he wondered why matters of the heart were never easy.

It wasn't fair.

Soon, his vision of the stars was blurred by a figure standing before his head, towering over his form. Wales felt his broken heart fall to the pit of his stomach. Light blue hair, forest green eyes, gentle smile on her luscious lips. It was Sophie. Could this get any better?

The sea colored orbs of the males narrowed to hers, Wales showing no intention of moving.

"Why are you here?"

Sophie raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

She took s seat on the grass and stared down at him with – Wales couldn't believe it – affection. "Hey, what happened back there? Klaus told me you were angry."

_Thanks, Klaus_, the blue eyed teen thought. There was no time and interest in beating around the bush, so Wales sighed, "That is for me to know. Go back inside. I am sure Julian is waiting for you." The way he spoke the Konzern's name sent Sophie a bad feeling.

"Why would he do that, Wales?"

The male felt like screaming. Was she playing with him? Was she being _serious_?

"Why, you ask? Well, I don't think he'd let his girlfriend go away without another… dance." He spit the word 'dance' with the same disgust he had used on Julian's name.

This time Sophie laughed. She wasn't clueless. No, sir. Not at all.

"So this has been bothering you. Maybe I should've danced with you first."

Wales grimaced. _She's not even denying it. What chance did I ever had?_

"Don't worry, Wales. There's nothing between me and Julian." Was he hearing right? Was this some kind of illusion? Could this be the truth he had been wishing for all this time?

"In fact, I have something going on with someone else at the moment." Suddenly, Wales heart fell to his stomach again.

He pushed off the grass and shook the dust off his trousers. Sophie mirrored him only to shook her dress' skirt.

"Well I am happy for you, but may I know who that person is?" Wales wanted at last to know _who_ stole his precious Sophie away; what that guy had and he did not.

The girl smiled and shortened the distance between them only to wound her arms around his neck. "Want a clue?" That being said, she kissed him. It was chaste, simple kiss, their lips barely moving against each other's; like an embrace – you show your love in stilled moves.

When the bluenette pulled away, Wales exclaimed, shocked, "Me?"

"Yes, you." Sophie smiled at him while her hands messed with his hair.

Wales felt the happiest ever, considering all the emotions he experienced in that short period of time.

The two's foreheads touched as their lips found the other's again, only to part once again after they were both satisfied.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting inside." Sophie happily exclaimed as she pulled Wales back towards the hall by his wrist. He only smiled and nodded.

When they got back inside the place was still full of life, laughter and music. It seemed like Ginga had joined Masamune and King in their dancing competition, doing some sort of chicken dance. The American boy was doing something that resembled a belly dance while the other Legend Blader chose to do something freestyle, adding some blading stances and fighting moves to it.

Tsubasa had managed to catch the two children and now was regaining his breath in one of the many chairs in the room, Yuu and Tithi giggling behind their hands. Ryuga and Hikaru had moved to the dance floor and were in the middle of a rhythmic dance.

On the other side of the hall, Madoka and Nile were still trying (Madoka was since Nile had just joined her) to make the Leone wielder dance at last once. Kyouya was muttering something about _not liking to dance in public_ or something like that, but when the African teen smirked about _not liking or not knowing, eh Kyouya_, the green head snapped and grabbed at Madoka's wrist grumbling about _showing him _who_ doesn't know how to dance._

All of them were enjoying themselves.

Wales caught sight of Julian talking to the members of the Chinese team a few yards away, and the male muttered an apologize inside his head. He still felt bad for doubting his teammate.

Sophie, catching his stare towards the blonde aristocratic blader, only shook her head, soft blue locks of hair moving against her shoulders. She pulled her new boyfriend on the dance floor and took the lead, twirling around the room in quick paces.

Yeah, joining Team Excalibur was the best decision of his life for sure. Nothing could contradict the statement now.

* * *

**A/N:** I just… how tragic this could've ended if his feelings were not reciprocated. What great potential… This pairing is amazing! I hope you enjoyed.

Have a good day,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	9. Sweet Dreams – Kyouya x Madoka

**A/N:** Hello there! I am back with another KyouMado because I have a thirst for this pairing and there is no new story to satisfy it, and because I felt that the chapter I wrote for them wasn't enough. The idea was inside my head since last month but I couldn't find the time and silence to type it down. Enjoy the one-shot and see you at the bottom (where I am going to give all explanations).

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams – Kyouya x Madoka

* * *

Sleep was a magical way to finish a day, whatever it was good or bad. Sleep, with the duty of helping the maintenance of mental and physical health, was what most were deprived of. It was a state of lessened consciousness and decreased physical activity, a finality, a way to new world, one that everyone revealed little by little every single night.

It was amazing and now Madoka didn't want anything more than to lose herself in its magic. But there was only one problem: she couldn't fall asleep. When she tried to close her eyes it stung, her head hurt and her stomach was somersaulting.

It was strange because Madoka was always one to fall asleep easily. She had never had a problem with sleeping before. All the brunette had to do was lay down, do her routine – which consisted in three little words whispered into the night –, and relax. She did all that, but still, she couldn't.

What was the problem now? Why couldn't she go to the dream paradise that was waiting for her arrival just round the corner?

Madoka whispered the words again and felt them in the air. They were sounding strained. Something was pushing down on her heart, squeezing it, torturing it. The words had no effect. No positive effect. So how come that that night, the night that she wanted to sleep the most because being awake, alone at night was something she hated, she couldn't sleep?

The young woman felt like crying. Why was it so that she couldn't sleep only when he wasn't home? When his presence made the three words do their magic on her; why wasn't he _there_, beside _her_?

Madoka hated it. She hated sitting there, waiting for him to come home, so she could have a good night's rest. She hated sitting there in the darkness with the shadows overpowering her eyes. She hated the eerie silence that enveloped throughout the complex. She especially hated being alone in the middle of the night while creaks and thumps echoed throughout the rooms.

It often happened for him to come late at home. The male had his life and she knew she wasn't one to interfere. Sometimes Madoka felt like she really _couldn't_ interfere, like there was a line between the two of them – one that only _he _was allowed to cross. But it was all inside her head.

It was silly, she knew, but sometimes she couldn't help but wonder where he'd been, who he'd been with, what he'd done… Not that Madoka didn't trust him. That could go as a joke and she would've laughed if not for the uncomfortable feeling she got in her chest. She was alone in bed and the darkness around her was making Madoka feel like someone was watching. It made her feel sweaty, so she got up and rushed from the room into the apartament's even darker hallway. If she hadn't know the rooms by heart, the young female would've never found her way unharmed to the bathroom.

She let the tub fill with steaming water as she undressed, her clothes shed beside the other change.

As the water was still running, Madoka turned to stare at her profile in the bathroom mirror. Surprisingly, it was big enough for the young woman to catch her reflexion from head to thighs.

The female had often asked herself _why_ Kyouya decided to stick with her; more than sure he didn't tell her why. Was it the way she looked? Her aqua blue pools of water slid along her petite form. Short, brunette hair; big, dark lashes coated, sapphire eyes; tender pinkish lips; soft features; slender neck; small and delicate shoulders; not too small, but not too big curves; slim waist; round hips; fair and scar-less skin; a nice pair of legs; it was an okay sight at last. She was sure she wasn't _ugly_, and if he liked her appearance then it meant that she was good enough to take to bed. But then again, if he wanted and chose girls after their physical appearance, Kyouya could've chose someone better looking than her: someone tall and curvy, with longer hair and all he wanted.

Maybe he did have other reasons for reciprocating her feelings and showing her sides of him nobody knew existed.

Maybe it was her personality that pulled him in. Something about her presence must have triggered this emotion in him that was not only for himself anymore. She still remembered how back then when they were still all saving the world with Ginga how she had called Kyouya a selfish, egotistical brat that only loved himself. Guess she was wrong after all.

The filled tub broke Madoka's mussings about why her partner was so into her. There were too many 'what', 'why' and 'what if' in the equation.

The water was hot and Madoka hoped that after she could finally _sleep_, but still she couldn't help but whimper, "Kyouya," as she thought of how _much better_ and **easier** it could have been if only **he** was there already and not _who knew where_.

After her bath was done, the young woman still felt restless and went to the small kitchen the apartment was provided with. She turned on a lamp, the light dim, opened the cupboard and took out what she needed for her drink. Madoka placed the kettle on the stove and listened quietly as it rumbled softly. Every utensil was put in its place, no dishes were left to be cleaned. There wasn't even a plate with Kyouya's diner on the table anymore. Madoka knew that if he wasn't home by nine, then he'd stay out late; so why let the food there and not in the fridge?

She snapped her head up as a piercing whistle erupted the silence, then she took the kettle off the stove and poured its content into a cup. She placed a single tea bag into the hot water and made a mental note to take it out in two minutes as she went to take a seat on the couch in the main room.

Blue eyes wandered around the walls and furniture around her.

It was his apartment – but now they were calling it _theirs_. It was a beautiful thing to hear in Madoka's opinion – that Kyouya wanted her closer, but she had always wondered why _she _moved in with _him_ (not that he could've ever move in with her; she was, after all, living with her father).

The brunette guessed that money wasn't something easy to get to and a bigger place would cost a lot; not that she was complaining about the space. It was just great for _two_. Everything inside almost **screamed** _Kyouya_; almost every single thing was so like him; only the small feminine touches she gave to the apartment were **whispering** _Kyouya... and Madoka_.

Maybe later, she would think, maybe when they were married… but that was a long way to go. They were **not** ready for that step. Even if it broke her heart, Madoka knew that Kyouya would ask for her hand only when he'd be prepared for parenthood and starting a family.

It was hard for her to think of those things, beautiful things that could happen to them only if… If what? He would be more open, nicer, _what_? Even so she tried imagining someone softer and cuter, but that didn't gave her the excitement Kyouya gave her, it didn't make her blood rush at an impossible rate like he did, it didn't make her knees give up and her breath catch in her throat like the green head did. Because that wasn't the one her heart ached for so hard; he was the one and only that could ever reach to be her biggest desire.

And the thought alone made her heart break more and more.

Her soft hair loosened softly over her shoulders as she rested her head between her knees. She sat comfortably on the couch as her aqua blue eyes gazed over the dark, empty room. The windows were hidden behind curtains, like all the others, but she could make out the dim light of the moon blinking from between the crevice.

She tightly grasped the blanket that was neatly folded on the couch and placed it over her as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the cushions. It was suddenly too cold inside.

The short female closed her eyes and tried to daydream at last if sleep wouldn't get her.

She heard the door click open, and the lights flickered on. Madoka did her best not to shiver from the cold air that was coming from outside or not to squint from the light. She was feeling so sleepy that her eyes wouldn't stay open. Plus she wanted to see if her sleep faking was good enough to fool him. It looked like it was since the moment he saw her form on the couch, Kyouya turned the lights off and stared at her with surprise, his dark blue eyes widening slowly.

He had thought she would have been in bed by the time he returned home. He shut the door quietly behind him and took off his coat, placing it gently on the hat-stand. The male unlaced his boots and went past her to the kitchen to close the lamp she had let on.

The mug caught Kyouya's attention, sitting innocently by the kitchen counter.

He took a look at the now cold, colored water and the tea package that was located beside it. Black tea. It was always black tea.

Kyouya scowled at the sight. She did never drink coffee at night when she was in this situation. No, it was always _black _tea. Not even green; **black** – like the bangs she'd have after not sleeping the entire night; like everything he saw when he saw her cry in her sleep; like the sour coffee he'd force himself to swallow as punishment for all he had done to her.

Kyouya was angry at himself because he did this to her – and he hadn't even _meant _to.

Of how much sleep he had deprived the girl, the green head couldn't say, but he could state that the lost hours were starting to show their result. He feared that if this continued Madoka would snap, and every sacrifice they had done to come so far in this… _relationship_ would be gone with it.

The greenette poured the mug's contents in the sink and washed his hands. No, he wasn't going to let the only woman that cared so much for him waste herself away. No, and it was final.

That in mind, the male crossed the threshold and glared at the female on the couch. She was staring back at him.

"Why are you up late?" he asked after a few moments.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied meekly. "It's so weird without you next to me. It sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

He didn't know how it was better to answer her question so he just grunted and opened up the blanket she was tangled in. He took another glimpse at her and noticed how her hair was disheveled and how her eyes had started to form dark lines underneath them already. With one glance, he could already tell she was exhausted. "You should go back to bed."

She hesitated. She did not want to go to bed without him. "How about you?"

"I'll be there after I change."

She nodded and got up from the couch and made her way to their room. She tucked herself under the thick covers and lay quietly until she felt his warm body next to hers.

She had heard him come inside too after his shower was done, and the sound of clothes sliding against skin was making her shiver. The thought that she was in the same room too made her shudder more and Madoka didn't know whatever to be scared or more excited. After he got on his half, they were both quiet for a moment or so.

Her soft voice broke the silence, "Are you still awake?"

He didn't answer with any words but rather shifted his body and wrapped one arm around her, bringing her back flush against his bare torso – another thing Madoka knew she had found weird since their very first nights together; whatever the season was Kyouya would most of the time sleep shirtless, not that she complained; it was just a little… odd.

"I love you," she whispered softly. It was the same everyday. She would ask the same question and say the same phrase, but each time, she _meant_ it. She needed it in order to fall asleep.

"I know." His response was always the same. Just that; nothing more even if he _knew_ what she was waiting for.

"How come you never say it too?" she inquired. He had never told her he loved her, not even once.

In a way, he had showed it instead. The way he looked at her and nobody else, the way he touched her gently yet firmly, the way he spoke with her. It was different than the way he treated everyone else.

"Because it's stupid." His answer was fast to come as if it was _that simple_.

"You think loving me is stupid?" she asked, anger and melancholy apparent in her voice. She turned her body around to face him, her aquamarine eyes blazing with fury.

His rich gray eyes that held a hit of stormy blue responded emotionlessly. "I think saying it is stupid. It's overrated. Everyone uses it too easily for a different reason, yet it's supposed to be these strong words. Now they're just words, so why say them?"

What kind of logic was that? She settled down in silence and decided that his answer pleased her though not thoroughly. However, the brunette didn't think 'I love you' was that much abused. She thought it depended on whom you said it to.

"When I say it, I mean it." Her tone was full of sincerity and almost pleading.

"I know." And he did because it was just like her to.

"Will you say it? For me?" She wanted to hear him say those three little words once.

"No." It took him only a second to reply.

She hated the way he answered so easily, like he didn't love her enough to say those words though she knew differently – she assured herself it was different.

She tore her gaze away from his and whimpered, white teeth pressing ever so slightly into the tender flesh of her lower lip. The green head felt something shatter inside him.

"If I tell you 'Madoka, I love you so much that it hurts not to stay close to you; I love you because you're my everything and I couldn't stand to lose someone so special to me; I love you and I wouldn't want you any other way', would you let me sleep already or do you need some _physical _proof to my feelings to believe me?" he raised one of his green eyebrows as he finished talking.

Her eyes gazed into his. She could see that his usual emotionless eyes were once again cold but there was a remnant feeling of love. A wistful smile painted its way onto her face.

Madoka ignored the insinuation his phrase contained. "I love you too, Kyouya." Even if he hadn't exactly _said_ the words, it was enough for the short brunette.

"I know." Never would he say it out loud but only with his eyes and his actions towards her.

He reached over and stroked one pale cheek, now painted red by her blush. Kyouya chuckled, "Go to sleep already."

And she did.

* * *

**A/N:** So, after a little more character analysing, I found it pretty hard to say that 'Kyouya can be OOC in a romance story'. Please, we do not know how he'd act in a relationship: he could have all kinds of reactions (mostly if it is his 'first love'). He could still remain the cold and cool blader we know – only to show some little of his feelings – or he could get all embarrassed and shy because love is a very complicated emotion. I know what I am talking about – the thing can both hurt and heal. Anyway, there are so many ways of portraying Kyouya as an his older self (because they didn't add him in the Zero-G anime – yet, I hope at last; and I don't think that all of us ever read the manga). We don't know what could change or could not, what would happen and so on. Love makes us do the craziest things and it changes people (for both the best and even the worst sometimes).

Back to what this story is about, I think Kyouya wouldn't be the type to say 'I love you' easily. Many are like that and are still perfectly capable of _showing_ what they feel – after all, love is not empty words, but actions. It's easy to say those three words and not mean it, but it's harder to say them when you really, _really_ mean it because it's special and beautiful, and because it matters. And yeah, that's my opinion. I would like to hear what you think about the subject and with what other characters you find trouble when writing about. Another example: Ryuga, The Dragon Emperor. Don't even let me start on the possibilities.

Have a nice time,

**BlackCatNeko999**


	10. Wish I could – Ryo x Hikaru

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers of this silly story. I've been found of this pairing for some time and I decided to post something for it now. They have some potential, in my opinion. I am still torn between 'Ryo' and 'Ryusei', but I'll stay with the first name for now.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A Time to Love

Chapter 10: Wish I Could – Ryo/Ryusei x Hikaru

* * *

This was not how it was supposed to happen. It was not what he wanted – what _they_ wanted.

Hikaru had run to him just to feel safe, to protect herself from the darkness. She wanted to get away from the pain, from the purple light, the blackness of it all. She wanted to get away from L-Drago's wrath. From the man that _terrified_ her.

Nothing was supposed to hurt her in Ryo's presence, or so she had told herself. He was older, taller, _stronger_.

Plus, the Hagane absolutely _needed_ her. Hikaru was the strong pillar that would support The Immortal Phoenix. Without her, he'd collapse. Their relation was strictly professional. Or so it was _supposed_ to be.

_She_ was supposed to be _just Hikaru_ for him, anyway. The nice and serious assistant for the careless and childish director, not the attractive secretary that most men had as a sin. She was to be the same girl he had met at the Battle Bladers disaster, the one that knew sarcasm and had a sharp tongue when she wanted – _oh, _and what_ tongue _she had_._

_He_ was supposed to be _just Ryo_, her boss, her fatherly figure. He wasn't supposed to find someone half his age so catching, _so alluring and inviting_. No, those were not the thoughts a man like him should have had.

It was disgusting, having to control himself from doing the wrong, the forbidden; to fool his son that he only had feeling for his mother _because that was the darn truth_, and he'd be _damned_ if he hadn't loved his wife with every single part of himself. But here he was, his heart beating in sync with someone else's name, making somersaults whenever that person was around, _desiring_ and _feeling _– and only _for_ _her_.

It really was disgusting – the thought that if he could, he'd run and take her away, and would never let her go; never, _never_, **never**.

Ryo had promised to keep her safe and Hikaru believed him with a smile. It was all for the better. It _was_, indeed.

Now, when she was screaming on the floor, surrounded by the shards of the broken window, _screaming_ from all the memories – bad, _bad_ _memories_ she had – and the darkness returned, when her amethyst eyes were closed shut as tears run down smooth, mocha cheeks, Ryo could only wrap his arms around her shaking frame and hope for the best. He could only assure her that Ryuga wasn't really _there_, with them; that the one that caused her so much pain wasn't now on the arena for her. His hazel eyes darkened – no, Ryuga was there only for _himself_.

It hurt so much to see her like that: defeated, hopeless, _broken_. He wanted nothing more then just being the one to put the pieces back together; to be the one that made her see how _beautiful_ life could be.

It would have been so good if he could embrace her now, not to just be the shoulder she needed at the moment. It would have been the best if he could just _love her_ and not be judged for it.

He wished she'd feel the same for him. That she'd find him _young_ enough for her. That for once – _just_ _once_ – it would be like this: _just_ _Ryo and Hikaru_.

"I wish I could, Hikaru..."

And she did so, too. Because she was Hikaru, and _she __**loved**__ him_ just the way he was. Because she had found that silly suit that clashed ridiculously with his red hair so wonderful and crazy and luscious. Everything at once.

But he was not to know any of it. Because it wasn't to be for them.

"Wish I could."

* * *

**A/N:** Please tell me your opinion on this. Like it? Hate it? What do you sincerely think?

Stay awesome and see you next time,

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
